oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Firearms
Firearms are a new innovation in Oron, first explored by the alchemist Ximenez Soto when experimenting with the concussive fluids produced by stonebelcher wyverns. He managed to process the fluid into a crystalline form which he further ground into a fine powder in what would eventually become the cornerstone of firearms. Special Rules Pistol: These weapons may be used with gunslingers brace and pistol feats. Revolver: These weapons have a revolving cartridge, allowing multiple shots before reloading. Firearms of this type must be cocked between each shot, a free action requiring both hands. Reloading a revolver is a full-round action that requires two hands. Heavy: If you have moved more than 5ft in a round, all attacks with a heavy firearm take a -4 penalty on attack rolls Firearms Marid Navy Pistols Commodore Ana Marid is one of the firearm industry's biggest backers. She sees a great deal of potential in firearms and was one of the first to own one. Since then she has tried to break into the business herself, investing a great deal of her personal wealth in it. Though she is not a smith herself, she has the gunsmith Blas Soto in her employ as well as several apprentice gunsmiths. It is said that she is also looking into improved cannon technology. Marid "Gentleman's Choice" s20 (Pistol) 1d8+2/x3 (20ft), 600v The most common pistol in circulation, and the only one even close to being mass-produced. It is a basic single-shot pistol that requires a standard action to reload. Marid Single-Shot Navy (Pistol) 1d8+2/x3 (20ft), 2.000v The Marid Navy Pistol is a single shot pistol that requires a standard action to reload. It is favoured for its accuracy at range - Marid Navy Pistols only take half the normal penalties for range. Antonio Vega The most renowned gunsmith in Aldebaran, his firearms are highly prized amongst the fortunate few who own them. He is the pioneer of the revolving cylinder firearm, a secret that is highly sought after by his competitors. Vega "Veteran" Dueller (Pistol) 2d4+2/18-20 (20ft), 10.000v The Vega Veteran Duelling Pistol is a single shot pistol that requires a standard action to reload. A Veteran Dueller can be reloaded as a swift action if the shooter has a free hand. Vega "Wyvern" Series (Revolver) 2d6+2/x4 (40ft), 200.000v The Wyvern Revolver deals an extra 2d6 damage to humanoids and nauseates them for 1 round on a critical hit. It holds 6 cartridges and can be reloaded as a full-round action. If it is reloaded with three or more unfired cartridges, the action required is only a standard. Vega "Manticore" Turret Gun (Revolver, Heavy) 2d6+4/x4 (80ft), 250.000v The Vega Turret Gun is a prototype rifled version of his Wyvern Series. It deals an an extra 2d6 damage to humanoids and nauseates them for 1 round on a critical hit. It holds 6 cartridges and can be reloaded as a full-round action. Uziel Soto U. Soto is an arcanist, game hunter and gunsmith. His focus lies more in the synergy between magic and firearms, which have thusfar proved highly resistant to magical tampering. Soto "Hunter" Sighted Rifle (Heavy) 2d6+2/x3 (100ft), 80.000v {C}The Soto Hunter is a long-barrelled bolt-action rifle. A character with a BAB of 6+ or more can spend a standard action to line up their sights and fire a single shot. This shot gains a +2 bonus on attacks and +2d6 bonus precision damage. Reloading a Soto Hunter is a move action requiring both hands. Soto Big Game Rifle (Heavy) 2d8+4/x4 (120ft) 180.000v The Soto BGR is a large and very heavy rifle. While being wielded, its user gains a -4 armor check penalty and reduces their speed as if wearing medium armor. This effect is ignored by large-sized creatures or characters able to wield large-sized weapons. It is a single-shot bolt-action rifle that requires a move action to reload. The Soto BGR gains a +3 bonus on attack and damage rolls against magical beasts, animals and dragons of large size or larger. Firearm Equipment Gunslinger’s Brace A gunslinger’s brace allows quick reloading of pistols between firings by allowing the shooter to alternate between firing hands while reloading. You must have at least two pistols to use a gunslinger’s brace. While using a gunslinger’s brace, you may fire one pistol and reload the other as a standard action. This attack is made at a -2 penalty. If you have the quick-draw or deft fingers feat, you may spend a full-round action to alternate between firing and reloading each weapon in rapid succession, making a full-attack action. These attacks are made at a -2 penalty. You do not gain any additional attacks for wielding two weapons. Additional: If you have the two-weapon fighting feat, you take no penalties to attacks when using a gunslinger’s brace. 'Ammunition' Alchemical Catridge 1/2 lb., 60v The standard ammunition for single-shot pistols. Very expensive to produce, it is the primary thing holding firearms back from general use. They are sold in spring-loaded clips of 6 which may be held in hand or clipped to a gunslinger's brace. Snakeshot 1/2 lb., 10v A substitute for the standard alchemical catridge, snakeshot is cheaper and easier to produce. However, it is not as effective a propellant and slightly harmful to the firearm itself. It is usually only made by street alchemists who cannot afford the reagents needed to make proper alchemical catridges. Snakeshot takes a -2 on damage rolls and wears out catalysts twice as fast. Amplifier Rounds 1/2lb., 60v. Alone, the shots fired from these cartridges have little effect, taking a -1 penalty to attack and damage rolls. However, when used with particular kinds of catalysts they ignore this penalty and instead grant additional bonuses (as noted in the catalyst description). 'Catalysts' Percussion Catalyst 0 lb., 500v A rare stone whose spark reacts with synthesized wyvern powder, it is the firing device that powers most firearms. There exist other Catalysts that can produce more spectacular effects such igniting the shots or giving them more penetrating power. Catalysts have a life of 60 shots (10 clips) before needing to be replaced. Changing a catalyst takes 1 minute. Enhanced Catalyst 0 lb., 17.500v (+1), 60.000v (+2), 135.000v (+3) These catalysts are refined through various alchemical processes, granting them an enhancement bonus to attack and damage rolls. This enhancement bonus does not penetrate damage reduction. Stonebelcher Catalyst 0lb., 60.000v These catalysts are refined from materials gathered from multiple stonebelcher wyverns, and as such have great synergy with the firing rounds. They grant a +1 enhancement bonus on attack rolls and +1d6 fire damage. Shock Catalyst 0lb. 40.000v This catalyst produces an electrical charge when struck, granting shots an additional +1 electric damage. Amp Rounds: Increase damage to +1d6. Eldritch Catalyst 0lb. 60.000v, 150.000v (Greater) Pioneered by U. Soto, the Eldritch Catalyst is also known as "Sprite's Favour". A firearm with this catalyst may be used as part of somatic components and grants the wielder a +1 bonus on checks made to overcome spell resistance. Magi may use a weapon with an Eldritch Catalyst as part of their Spell Combat ability. Amp Rounds: Characters may use the Arcane Strike feat through the firearm and may use it to deliver touch spells of up to 3rd level to targets within 20ft. Additional: Greater Catalysts allow touch spells of up to 6th level to be delivered through the weapon and provide a +2 bonus to overcome spell resistance. Pierce Catalyst 0lb. 80.000v This catalyst produces a much higher penetrating power than a standard catalyst. Shots fired gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls and are treated as magic for the purposes of ignoring damage reduction. Amp Rounds: Bonus increases to +2 and shots are treated as damascene. Reliquary Catalyst 0lb. 200.000v These catalysts are made from the powdered bone of holymen. It is said that only a handful of these catalysts exist, each one made with a knucklebone from the Levite Saint Arturo the Risen. A firearm with this catalyst is treated as a Holy weapon and its shots are treated as Cold Iron and Good Aligned for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. Amp Rounds: Shots fired deal 2d6 holy damage to evil-aligned creatures within 5ft of the target if it hits. Gunslinger Feats Deft Fingers Prerequisites: Dex 14 You may draw light weapons and pistols as a free action. The action required to reload firearms is reduced by one step (Move to Free, Standard to Move, Full-Round to Standard). This feat counts as quickdraw for the purpose of meeting prerequisites for classes and feats. Powder and Iron Prerequisites: Two-Weapon Fighting, BAB +6 You are proficient with fighting with a melee weapon in one hand and a pistol in the other. When making a full attack with a one-handed weapon, you may make a single off-hand attack with a pistol at a -2 penalty and reload it immediately afterwards. This attack does not provoke attacks of opportunity. In addition, while wielding a pistol in one hand you may discharge a single shot to feint as a move action (or a swift action if you have the Improved Feint feat).